The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a cut flower rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area at the inventor's nursery in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop in May, 2005. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of ‘KORtiglo’, a patented rose described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,385, and issued on Oct. 28, 2008.
The new rose plant was asexually propagated for evaluation. This new and distinctive garden rose variety is named ‘KOR052700’.